Desire the night sky
by ifasti
Summary: Zombie AU. Jean Kirstein is young man, who compares his lover to a night sky. Marco's freckles are definitely stars and his smile is brighter than the moon. Jean had his own little piece of night sky, and that was all he needed.


_NOTE: I own nothing. These characters are stolen from Shingeki no kyojin. You better check it, it's epic._

**Desire the night sky**

It wasn't a real secret.

At least, not between them. They were both well aware of their feelings and it was a bitter recipe of lust and curiosity, but it didn't bother them. Not one bit.

* * *

It was one of those nights that the moon was extremely beautiful.  
Jean loved the moon. And at times like these, he had to take a walk around the forest and just stare up at the sky. All those sparkling diamonds over the night sky were the most calming thing that he knew about.

He couldn't say for sure, that there was nothing more beautiful or breath-taking. His life was quite limited. The poor teenager couldn't leave his camp, the place he was supposed to call his home. The place where he would eventually die.

But it was alright, Jean knew that he could survive inside the boring camp, because he knew someone who was even more fascinating than the moon.

Now that he thought about it, this man was like the night sky.

"Marco." he could just repeat it over and over, it always felt better.

Marco was like the night sky.

Not any kind of night sky though, he was a dark night sky; filled with thousands and thousands of sparkling little starts. There would be clouds, but they would be small, wondering around the white moon, searching the true meaning of their existence.

Jean couldn't keep his eyes of the older boy, who was standing in the lake, fully naked.

The soft moonlight danced on his skin, while he stroked his short black hair with his hand.

Marco had an athletic body type and he was quite masculine; he had wide shoulders and he was taller than Jean. But Marco was alot of things that Jean wasn't.

He had freckles here and there and a rather dark tan. Marco's eyes were brown, but they had a little bit of gold in them.

Jean on the other hand, was pale and quite feminine. His hair was a strange mix of dark and lighter brown and he had a slim body. But he was tall too, just like him, Marco just happened to be taller. He was older by one year, perhaps that was the reason. They also shared almost the same eye color, which was strange.

But if something about these two boys was different, it was their personalities.

Jean stepped closer to the other boy and the only noise he could hear was the quiet splashes of the water as he moved. Marco of course turned around, that familiar smirk on his lips. Jean knew that he had to be the only one who saw this side of the other boy, he had to.

Jean was a boy who had a frown on his face almost all the time.

He wasn't that good at making friends, since he had a very strong personality. Well, he was cocky.  
Marco was different. He was an honest guy and everyone liked his good spirit. It was a surprise that he became so interested in Jean, but hell, he wasn't complaining.

They both stood there, silently, smiling at each other.

After a moment, Marco finally leaned closer, pressing his soft lips against Jean's jaw. The other boy simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.  
Jean never could find the right words to describe the feeling he got when Marco placed his kisses all over his body, sometimes leaving reddish marks here and there.

They never really talked while they did this. Few whispers maybe.  
But there were times, that Jean felt uncomplete. Like something was missing, and he really needed it. It was something important.

"I need more.." those tender words slipped from his lips and Marco let out a quiet chuckle.

"You'll get it.. Don't worry.." he said, obviously talking about sex. But Jean wasn't. He grabbed Marco's shoulder, pushing him away, as gently as possible.

"No.." Jean mumbled, "What I mean is.. What I want is.. Different."

"How so?"

"I need to know that you belong to me."

At first Marco looked a bit scared. His eyes were wide and he silently bit his bottom lip.

But then, after a minute or two, he closed his eyes and let out a calm sigh.

"It's okay.." he said, opening his eyes again. "I belong to you and only you."

After those words, Jean thought for a moment. He wondered, if this was the sweet moment when he should have said _I love you_, but he let it pass. What a horrible mistake.

He smiled a little, pulling the older boy closer. Then Jean placed his own lips against his, feeling the warmth of the man's lips that he probably loved more than the moon that was watching them.

Now that he thought about it, the freckles reminded him of the stars.  
And his smile surely was brighter than the moon up in the sky.

It was strange, Jean never had his very own night sky before.

And Jean, if anyone, should have known that you can't own a sky.

_And that even the prettiest stars die. _


End file.
